Draco Malfoy in a crop top
by andx06s
Summary: Draco Malfoy loves teasing Harry Potter with his crop top, and Harry likes it despite denying it.


This is exactly the same story than "Harry Potter in a crop top", but I was asked if I could do it the other way round (Draco being the one wearing the crop top). So yeah, here it is.

* * *

Harry Potter's mouth was watering. He was sitting in the Great Hall with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and he could not believe what he was seeing: Draco Malfoy was wearing a crop top. This was new, no boy in the school had ever worn one. At least until now. The crop top left part of his torso for everyone to see, his pale, hairless tummy showing; that's what Malfoys were like: pale, skinny and beautiful. Despite having barely no hair, there still was a soft trail of golden hair travelling down to his crotch. Harry would love to kiss that tummy, and lick that trail until he reached Draco's pe… What was he thinking!? He was straight! And he had a girlfriend who was sitting next to him. Besides, he had no chances: if rumours were true, he had been with half the male population of their school _and_ he was dating Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin.

The boy was walking down the main corridor, seducing everyone. Oh, the bastard knew how to do that. He swayed his fragile hips, mesmerising every boy (and girl) in the room. The bastard smiled, a lollipop against his lips. He then moved his tongue around the lollipop, and everyone knew what Draco Malfoy had in his head in that moment.

Harry realized that Draco was staring at him and he was coming closer. He could not believe it. The boy smiled at him, "Hi, Harry," he said. Harry could feel everyone staring at them, even ginny. Without a word, Draco Malfoy sat on his lap and moved a bit, feeling Harry's groin harden. Harry blushed and Draco giggled, knowing that he was the reason behind the brunette's reaction.

"Malfoy! Wh- what are you doing?

"Oh, just enjoying you," he said while he put his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, could you leave him alone?" Ginny said.

"Excuse me, Weasel, I'm talking with your boyfriend. Now, hush." He turned again to look at Harry, "Now, where were we before your annoying girlfriend interrupted us?"

Harry could not believe what was happening, "Draco, this is not appropriate and I'm straight, for Merlin's sake!" In that moment Draco moved closed to Harry. Since he was sitting on him, Harry's face was now closer to the border between the crop top and Harry's edible flesh. Harry gulped.

"Yeah, they all say that," Draco laughed and got even closer to Harry's ear, "Until they taste this ass," he whispered.

"This is not funny! Stop it! Besides, you have a boyfriend."

Draco laughed, but t was a fake laugh, "Do I? Who is it?"

"I don't know, Malfoy, fucking Blaise Zabini, perhaps?

"Oh, yes, that one. We're not boyfriends anymore. Wanna know why?"

Harry shrugged.

Draco pulled his lollipop from his mouth and moved until his lips were touching Harry's right earlobe, "The other day we were having sex, with another guy, I was being spit-roasted, and he got angry because I moaned _Harry_. And no, the other guy wasn't called Harry. He didn't like that."

Harry blushed even more now. Okay, maybe he liked Draco Malfoy. He placed his hands on the hem of Draco's shorts, He didn't touch his skin, he did not have permission, but he longed for that moment. If it were for him, he'd tore those shorts right now and take him on the table.

Draco sighed and got off Harry's lap, "Anyways, thought you might have been interested. If you want anything, I'll be in the library, I have things to do. Bye, Harry," he said, finishing the sentence with a wink.

The boy left as he had come, with everyone's attention and hips swaying. Harry looked down on the table while he blushed. He then turned around and saw that Malf- _Draco_ wasn't there anymore. He shouldn't let the chance pass, so after mumbling _I'm sorry_ to his girlfriend, he stood up and ran across the Great Hall to find Draco. He needed to kiss the crop top boy.


End file.
